02361
}} is the 2,363rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 14 May, 1998. Plot Part 1 Lisa is worrying about Zak as he has not been home all night. She doesn't know that he is trapped under a car. She thinks that her harsh words have made him disappear. Iit is Jack and Sarah's anniversary. They are planning a family meal and invite Emma. She wants Jack to ask her parents when she can start back at school. The Sugdens feel awkward. Andy overhears them talking about getting Emma to go back to Germany. It is Viv's birthday. She is still suspicious about her birthday surprise. Alan is knocking on Pear Tree Cottage just in case Steve is back from honeymoon . Donna gives Viv a birthday present. Kelly makes a snide comment about her age. Steve finds that his phone has been cut off. He tells Kim that she can leave him anytime. She is determined to stay with him though and is even going to sell her jewellery. Charlie and Seth find Zak in the disused garage. Ned tells Jack and Sarah that Jan doesn't love him anymore and is not coming back to Emmerdale. He still hasn't told Roy Betty goes up to see Eric and tells him that there is a shifty looking man waiting to see him downstairs. Alan and Terry try and move the car from the inspection pit to release Zak. Lisa is still panicking. Eric is threatened by his catering supplier. He wants paying and vows to return tonight. Zak is helped out of the pit. Chris has told Tara about Steve's financial problems and the fact that he is willing to sell his shares to Chris. He asks Tara for a loan. Heather is still insisting that she heard James crying inside Steve's cottage. Zak returns home, but doesn't explain where he has been all night. Part 2 Zak has driven Lisa to the disused garage. She is suspicious when he says that he doesn't know who owns it. He wants Lisa to start working there. Biff calls at Oakwell Hall and apologises to Tara for being rude to her. He wants to take on the chauffeur job. She tells him that he will have to wear a uniform and take his earing out. Vic is taking Viv away for the night. Kelly is babysitting Donna. Eric bangs on Steve's door. Ned finally tells Roy that he has seen his mum and that she is not coming home. Eric is threatened again and he has to pay the heavy out of the till. Jack tells Emma that her dad wants her to go back to Germany. Vic takes Viv to the salsa night. She can't believe it when he offers to dance with her. Emma tells the Sugdens that she will not go back to Germany. Eric tells Biff and Marlon that he is going to break into Steve's cottage and steal various items. He expects Biff and Marlon to do this. Vic tells Viv that Terry taught him to dance. She is impressed, even more so when Vic has got the compere to lie about her age. Kelly has left Donna on her own and she hopes that her dad and Viv are not getting on. Alan does not know who owns the abandoned garage. Steve answers the door when Eric, Biff and Marlon are about to break in. Eric demands his money and tells Steve to call the police if he wants. Eric realises that the phone has been cut off and starts to take away Steve's computer. Biff enjoys seeing Kim squirm. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes